Un Ange Est Mort Aujourd'hui
by FlowerPie
Summary: Il s'en voulait,si il serais arrivé plus tôt rien de tout ça ne saurais passé Si il l'aurait su il aurait pu éviter sa mort,sa mort à elle.


_**Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si cette (première) fiction sera longue ou si je la ferai cela dépendras des commentaires que j'aurai gniarkgniarkgniark :D Ce sera du Jackunzel UNIQUEMENT. Je n'aime pas vraiment le Jelsa donc, je vous le dis maintenant très chers Jelsa lovers ou Jelsa shippers si vous ne tolérer pas le Jackunzel vous êtes libre de quitter cette page par la flèche en haut à gauche de l`écran ou par le X rouge en haut à droite, merci.**_

_**Tout ça pour dire que je ne garantis pas un chef-d'œuvre. **_

_**Donc concernant la fiction ce sera un univers assez dark et triste, dépourvu de positivisme (à moins que je change d'avis) et un GROS risque de bad-ending donc si vous n'aimez pas les histoires sombres vous pouvez disposer. L'histoire concernera principalement Jack mais Raiponce aussi sera très présente. Je crois avoir pas mal tout dis sur le sujet donc vous pouvez commencer à lire^^Désoler à l'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe :) Ah oui ! J'ai un dernier p'tit détail : Je suis assez sadique sur les bords ;D **_

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

**PROLOGUE**

**Il était là, sur une branche d'arbre, replié sur lui-même, ses bras qui enroulaient ses jambes, sa capuche qui cachait son visage. Ce garçon était nul autre que Jack Frost, oui Jack Frost cet esprit de l'hiver qui fabrique des tempêtes de neiges pour faire rater l'école aux enfants, cet esprit de l'hiver qui est devenu gardien du froid, cet esprit de l'hiver qui adore faire des farces et s'amuser…oui…s'amuser. Enfaite Jack n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à s'amuser, parce qu'il réfléchissait, réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de ce passer… **

**Le bruit d'une lame transperçant l'air, d'un rire lugubre retentissant dans ses oreilles, d'un cri s'étouffant avec son propre sang, d'une respiration qui s'affaiblie, d'un cœur qui ne bat plus. Non tous ça ne pouvait pas savoir passé, en tous cas pas comme ça…**

**Une larme coula sur la joue du gardien, puis une autre et encore une autre, mais pour lui ses larmes n'avaient aucune importance car tous ce qu'il voulait c'était la revoir, la revoir **_elle_**.**

**-Raiponce, arriva-t-il à dire entre deux gloussements**

**-Oh Raiponce….tout est de ma faute.**

**Ses larmes continuaient de couler et ses gloussements eux ne faisaient qu'empirer. **

**-Si j'avais su…si je serais arrivé plus tôt…tu, il se stoppa soudainement.**

**Il ne voulait pas le dire, il ne voulait pas dire ce mot qui lui brise le cœur à chaque fois qu'il le prononce. Mais, il fallait qu'il le fasse il fallait qu'il soit capable de se l'avouer, de tout façon un jour ou l'autre il serait obligé.**

**-Tu ne serais pas…m…morte.**

**Ce mot lui transperça la gorge et résonna en boucle dans sa tête, il était incapable de prononcé quoique ce soit d'autre, les larmes s'accumulèrent mais restèrent silencieuses et ses gloussements, il essayait de les étouffer en collant son visage sur ses cuisses.**

**Tout d'un coup Jack remarqua un faisceau de lumière qui, avait réussi à se faufiler dans le peu d'espace restant entre le gardien et ses jambes. L'esprit de l'hiver leva sa tête avec difficultés, croisant les doigts pour la voir, la voir ****_elle._**** Mais c'est avec regret qu'il aperçut la Lune il la contempla mais pas avec un regard émerveillé non, il la contempla avec un regard rempli de haine avant de déclarer :**

**-Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?**

**La Lune ne fit rien, au plus grand désespoir du gardien qui, se levant, continuait de la fixée haineusement.**

**-Pourquoi ne lui a tu pas laissé une chance ? Tu savais ce qui allait ce passé ! Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour elle et que j'aurai su la protégé, alors pourquoi !? **

**La****Lune ne répondis pas, se contentant de regardé l'esprit de l'hiver sombrer dans la tristesse et la mélancolie. Le gardien de l'amusement prit son bâton et donna un coup sur la branche ****pour s'envoler vers la montagne. ****Pendant qu'il volait Jack sentit quelque chose coulait contre sa joue, une larme. Puis deux puis trois. Ça y'est ça recommence, pensa-t-il. N'avait-il pas déjà assez pleuré comme ça** ?


End file.
